One More Night
by Mrs Carly Corinthos
Summary: She was broken after losing Keith, she goes to the one man, she never wanted to be with again and for one night, she finds herself in his arms again, feeling things she hadn't felt since high school. Karen and Dan oneshot.


**Title:** One More Night  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill  
**Characters:** Dan Scott and Karen Roe  
**Song & Artist:** One More Night- Stars (the song is in italics)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** language, some nudity and sexual content, season 3 spoilers   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill (no matter how much I want too) or the song.  
**Notes:** Takes place in season 3, after Keith and Jimmy's deaths in 316 and before 322. So sometime in between. And I switched parts of the song around to make it fit better with what was going on in the story. Oh yeah all typos, mistakes are from me.

She looked at him and couldn't believe she was here. What was she doing here? He was everything she hated. Sure at one time, they had been lovers and she had been in love with him, hell she probably still was, though she would never admit it.

She despised him, she hated him, she wanted to kill him, yet here she was. Keith had just died, they just had the funeral and she was here. She must be crazy to be here. To even get involved with him again. Yet she was here.

Everything in here was screaming this was wrong, to high-tail it out of there. To turn around and run, but she couldn't. He was everything she wanted and didn't want at the same time.

She promised herself it would just be this night. She needed him, then it would be over and they could go back to the way things were. Back to when all they did was fight with each other. She needed to feel loved, just for this one night. Feel his arms around her, feel his kiss, feel safe.

She always felt safe in his arms, when they were high school sweethearts, and after a night of love making, he would hold her tight and she would melt. Or when things weren't going so well at home, she would go to him and he would hold her and she knew, she would always be safe.

It's ironic, that neither had hugged since Lucas' woke up. She had gone to him to thank him for saving their son's life. She hadn't meant to hug him. But when she saw him, it brought her back and she was so glad that Lucas was awake, she couldn't help it. She hugged him and for that brief moment, she felt like she did back in high school.

All of this, her being here, her being here with him, it was all torture for her. She didn't even want to think what Lucas would have to say about this. This was killing her and she knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it, because no matter how much she wanted to stay away, she needed him. She knew she shouldn't do this. If Keith could see her now, but she had too. She had to be here and with him.

He looked at her. He could tell how much this was killing her to be here with him. He would never want to take advantage of her. He cared about her too much to do that.

His brother had just died; he had killed him, though she would never know that. If he could help it she would never find out he had killed Keith. Why did he do it? Mainly because Keith tried to kill him and partly because Keith had stolen his life. His family and claimed them as his own.

That was partly his fault. He had chosen to marry Deb, and be father to Nathan. Of course he had wanted custody of Lucas and that kind of diminished when Karen said no and his lawyer told him there was no chance he would get partial custody.

And now she was standing in front of him and he seriously didn't know how to take it. They had this hate relationship going for so long. Okay she hated him; he would always care about her. In fact, he always loved her and he always would.

_Try as he might he's unable to speak  
He grabs her by the hair, he strokes her on the cheek _

He didn't know what to say, he couldn't say anything. He actually didn't think, she wanted him to say anything. She just wanted to be with him. So he grabs her and pulls her close, stroking her on the cheek, before kissing her.

She pulled off his jacket, flinging it on the floor, he pulled her jacket over her head, flinging it to the floor also, and they started making their way back to the bedroom. Just for this moment, she could forget she hates him, for this night, he would be her lover, but only for this night.

_The bed is unmade like everything is  
Dark little heaven at the top of the stairs_

The bed was unmade, but it was heaven to them. They didn't care, all they cared was that they were together and they would be. It would be just meaning-less sex.

_Take me like that, ruin it all _

"Take me Dan, please. I want you, I need you, take me as I am. Take me right now."

_He drops to his knees says please my love, please  
I'll kill who you hate, take off that dress, you won't freeze _

He stared at her as she said the words, he longed to hear. Before lifting her dress over her head and throwing it to the floor. And taking her in his arms. She wouldn't be cold with him here to hold her close.

_He starts with her back cause that's what he sees  
When she's breaking his heart she still fucks like a tease _

He smiles taking her from behind. It felt so good to be in her again, like those nights so long ago. It felt good to hold her close. And not have her walk away and break his heart. She didn't resist, maybe it was because it brought her back to those nights too, when they were very much in love and they were the only two people in the world that mattered, when they dreamt of their future and believed it could happen.

_One more night, that was a good one  
One more night, I dreamed it was a good one  
One more, one more night, that was a good one  
One more night, the end should be a good one  
A good one_

It's only one night. That's what she kept telling herself. One more night, to feel the love, like before, when things were perfect and they were young and they could have everything they wanted, the future they dreamed of. One night, maybe if she kept repeating it, it would be true.

_Release to the sky, look him straight in the eye  
And tell him that now, that you wish he would die_

She thought back to their current relationship, well not the one they are having now, the hate part of their relationship. When so many times they had argued and fought and she wished that he would die. In fact she said it recently, it should have been him instead of Keith, at that time, she meant it, but now looking back, she really didn't.

She cared about him, even if she would never admit it. She still had feelings for him, but they couldn't be together, because she didn't want to bring herself to that place again and have him hurt her again. She couldn't handle it again. So this was what it came down too.

_You'll never touch him again so get what you can  
Leaving him empty just because he's a man _

She would never touch him again, she made that promise to herself. And Dan knew it. She would leave him empty and they would never share this moment again. So he wanted to make it last.

_So good when it ends, they'll never be friends _

And then it was over. She was leaving him and he knew they would never be friends. There was too much pain there. But did he wish they could be? Yes. He wished they could be friends, he wished that he could take her in his arms again; he wished they could be together, and be a family. But he knew it was impossible. She would never love him that way.

She glanced at him one more time, before dressing and grabbing her things. Against her better judgment she kisses him, maybe to linger just a little longer, to feel just a little longer. Then she turned and left.

And he was left alone again. She had taken everything from him, left him wanting more, and now, she was gone. He wanted her back; he didn't get rid of Keith for nothing. Now that Keith was out of the picture, maybe just maybe he could win her back, at least he hoped so.


End file.
